Emmanuella
by Little Miss Drama Queen
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy have been a couple for almost three years. When Ginny accidentally gets pregnant, Draco is ecstatic. But what happens when Draco finds out the truth about the baby? Quick sneak peek inside. Emmanuella is Ginny’s child
1. Summery

"Yes, I'm pregnant" Ginny whispered tearfully.

It was the biggest shock of her life, when Draco's normally unreadable face lit up, with more joy than she had ever seen. He was smiling so widely that it looked like his face would split. His grey eyes turned bright blue, as they always did when he was happy, and they sparkled like never before.

"You, you mean it?" he asked excitedly, his eyes almost tearing from shear joy. "I… I'm going to be a...a…father?"

He ran to scoop Ginny up in his arms, but she held out a hand to stop him.

"Draco," she said coolly. "The baby isn't yours."

**Well, what do you think? This is just a taste, a quick portion from the story. I was on a long train ride when the idea hit me. I'm not going to update until I have the first three chapters written. The writing style might be different from my style in Heart Confusion, but I hope you will like it anyway. Eagerly waiting for comments,**

**Little Miss Drama Queen.**


	2. Apology

**Hello to all my beautiful fans!!! I have missed you all soo much! I started writing Emmanuella about six months ago. I finished three very long chapters, and then my computer crashed. I spent almost four months trying to revive my files with ought any success. It was extremely discouraging. I was unable to make myself re-write them, or anything else for that matter. So I stopped writing. I actually stopped going on fanfiction completely. Two weeks ago I got some new inspiration. I have written the outline of four more chapters. I promised I wouldn't put one chapter up at a time, that i would start off with three. I lied. = p **

**Or rather, I changed my mind. I rethought of an entirely new concept for my story. I wrote chapter 1 again, and as I already mentioned, I outlined another four. Please, Please PLEASE comment on my chapter 1. I am dying to hear reviews, and I want to know if I should continue this story. **

_**Je t'aime tous tellement ! Svp lu et revue ! !**_

**xoxoxo**

**Little Miss Drama Queen**


	3. Chapter 1

They were so young. And so in love. Until that day.

_Ginny walked down the dreary gray corridors of Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and Wizardry. She walked down head bent, hands clutching her stomach, as if to keep it together. _

_"Did you hear about Ginny Weasley?"_

_"I heard the rumors..."_

_"The Weasley girl? I always knew something would happen..."_

_"Serves her right."_

_"--for going out with him."_

_"Must have been his fault"_

"_Absolute rubbish.."_

_"Is it true?"_

_"For how long?"  
"Does it matter?"_

_Ginny heard the whispers and the random bits of conversation floating down the hall. She knew they were talking about her. They had been for almost three days while she was in the infirmary. They hardly even bothered to whisper anymore._

_Ginny walked with her head down as to avoid the looks of all the others. There were the shocked faces, the sympathetic ones, the anger, the sneering, the sad, the gloating. But the most horrible of all, the pity. Dozens of girls staring at her her, pity filling their eyes. What did they know anyways? Nothing. They knew nothing._

_Ginny continued to walk ahead until she hit the doors leading outside. Snow was falling, and most people were rushing in the opposite direction. She continued to plow ahead until she reached the end of the passageway. She shuddered, not sure if it was from fear, or cold, or anxiety. Ginny sat in one of the open window frames, snow lightly falling on her shoulders. Suddenly out of the corner of her eyes she saw him. _

_Draco was sitting a few feet away from Ginny, inconspicuously sitting by the now frozen water fountain. He sat there, as if staring in to space, but Ginny knew otherwise. Neither moved from their spot, or said a word to each other. They just knew. Their connection was like that. They knew each other better than humanly possible, like two bodies, but on one brain wave. _

_Ginny stared at Draco from the corner of her eye. He was so beautiful. Long locks of silvery blond hair were swept across his forehead. His eyes, Ginny could see even from where she was stationed, were a beautiful shade of gray. But his thin lips were pursed together, the only sign that he was even remotely anxious. Ginny's heart almost ripped out of her chest when she thought of what she would have to do only moments later. She dreaded the moment, dreaded having to do it, but she knew it had to be done. _

_The finally bell rang out in warning calling all the remaining students back into the building. When the outside paths were finally deserted Ginny and Draco finally stood up. With everyone gone, Draco ran to Ginny and hugged her tightly. Ginny didn't hug him back, her arms remained wrapped around her sides. _

_Understanding that she needed some space, Draco backed up a few feet._

_"So it's true then?" Draco asked her softly. _

_Ginny nodded her head twice, gaining some confidence. _

_"Yes." she whispered meekly. _

_"Yes, I am pregnant." she said again, her voice stronger, sturdier. _

_And then Draco did the weirdest thing. He smiled. No, smiled was a major understatement. He glowed. His face relaxed into a relieved/blissful form, he smiled so widely that his smile looked like it could touch his eyes. His eyes. No longer the cold hard grey, they now twinkled a light shiny blue. He looked not upset but more....ecstatic._

_"Ginny!" he said his voice radiating with warmth. "Really? Ohmygod that's wonderful! I mean, of course i know it's hard and everything now--a baby?--we'll make it through together--and me." his voice let out random thoughts going through his head._

_"Ginny. I'm...I'm going to be a father! Ohmygod Ginny."_

_Ginny felt helpless as she saw the thrilled emotion spread across Draco's face. This wasn't what was supposed to happen!_

_"Draco. Draco!" she said sharply. _

_"Yes?" he asked coming out of his daydreaming._

_"Draco, we're not raising this baby."_

_"Wh...What!?" he asked, a mixture of alarm and confusion. _

_"WE are not raising this baby." _

_Ginny saw the color start to drain on Draco's face as it dawned on him._

_"G...G..Ginny?" he asked faintly._

_"Draco," Ginny said coolly. "The baby isn't yours."_

_Draco's mouth opened as his eyes opened wide but he could not force himself to speak. Hundreds of emotions flashed across his normally unreadable face._

_Anger, sorrow, pain, hurt, betrayal._

_Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stay, couldn't look at him this way. It hurt so much more to have to know that she had done this to him. Quickly she spun on her heel and began to speed-walk away._

_"Ginny!" he finally called out from behind her. But Ginny's eyes were already brimming with tears that suddenly spilled over. She broke into a run, never to look back, at Hogwarts or Draco Malfoy ever again._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny woke up in a cold sweat. She had had that nightmare again. It had been five years already, but she still remembered that day as though it yesterday. Eyes wide open, but still groggy and tired, Ginny made her way over to the bathroom. She threw a soft pink plushie robe over her silk nightie and padded into the bathroom yawing. After rinsing her face in luke warm water, Ginny turned on the shower to the hottest temperature allowing the large bathroom to fill up with steam. Hanging up her robe and stepping out of her nightgown, Ginny finally entered the steaming hot water. The water ran down her back causing the tension to fade while massaging her shoulders. Ginny breathed in and out allowing the hot water to relax her. She felt so much better after just a few moments. And by the time she stepped out of the shower, her Draco-dream had all but been erased from her mind...

*****************************

After Ginny had dressed, she silently crept into a smaller room of her house. The walls were a baby pink, with roses for a border. Everything in the room was soft and cute, dolls and teddy bears filling up the place. Ginny's eyes lingered for a minute on the miniture bed and her face broke into a sweet smile. Even after five years, seeing her daughter each day still made her happy. Emmanuella's longish red curls were strewn about, covering her pillow and sheets. The small porcelain looking girl was sleeping peacfully beneth her large handmade quilt blanket.

"Emma. Emmanuella. Emmanuella! Wake up sleepyhead" Ginny called as she gently prodded her daughter awake.

"Lets go, wake up! It's time for school sweetheart."

Emmanuella slowly opened her eyes. "Mommy?"

"That's right. Rise and shine darling. Get yourself out of bed already. Mummy's going to make some breakfast. I want you out of bed and dresses by the time I come back."

Even as she turned around Ginny could feel Emmanuella getting out of bed behind her. Ginny practically skipped the short area to the kitchen. She flung open the kitchen curtains letting herself basket in the sunshine. The bright sunshine yellow kitchen walls became even brighter in the light. The weather was beautiful outside. As usual. Ginny was in a great mood. She turned up some music in the kitchen and pulled out her wand. Within moments, a picture perfect breakfast was prepared for Emmanuella.

"I smell waffles!" Emmanuella cried running down the hall into the kitchen.

"You smell right" Ginny replied.

"Yes! Waffles and pancakes? I love these. Where is the syrup mummy? You can't have either with ought syrup."

Ginny smiled as she passed the syrup down the counter.

"Are you excited for your first day babe?"

In response, Emmanuella pulled out her shiny new knapsack. She opened the bigger pocket and pulled out the matching My Little Pony lunch box.

"I packed my own lunch mum! I did it all by myself."

"Did you now?" asked Ginny with her eyebrow raised. "Let me see what you packed yourself."

Ginny opened the box revealing cookies of all different sizes and shapes. A couple of chocolate bars where also shoved in there, with a single apple juice box.

Ginny shook her head and clucked. "Sweetheart, I know you tried to pack your own lunch, and you did a great job, but I'm going to fix it up a bit ok?"

"I liked it how it was" Emma pouted.

"I know. But that's not so healthy and and I want you to grow up all big and strong right?"

"I guess".

Ginny bustled around the room, putting some food back in it's place and taking out even more. Ginny ached to take out her wand and 'poof' up a lunch but she was trying very hard not to use magic in front of Emmanuella. She finished up quickly and pulled Emma's light-weight jacket over her little arms.

"Let's go kido" she said as she walked up the door. Emma yanked open the door of their maroon colored minivan and hopped into the seat.

"Damn" Ginny swore quietly as she looked back at the door. "Forgot to lock up".

Quickly checking that the streets were empty, Ginny called out "Emma, you dropped something on the floor". Before the little girl even looked back up, Ginny had pulled out her wand, locked the door, and put it swiftly back into her coat pocket. Then she walked to the car, closed the doors, and drove off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After dropping Emmanuella off at the Day-Care center, Ginny starting running her errands. First to the small market near the house to buy a couple of groceries, then the dry cleaners. She shopped and cooked and cleaned in less than two hours. Ginny thought she had the whole mothering thing down pat. It wasn't very difficult, what was her mother always complaining about? _Her mother._ Ginny shuddered painfully at the thought and continued to do her work. Now she was free, and bored, and she still had almost two hours until she had to pick up Emmanuella. Walking softly to the living room, Ginny kicked off her shoes and sunk into the beige suede couch, hitting up the footrest. She flipped on the tv with a click of the remote. Muggle tv really wasn't so bad. Ginny had all but grow accustomed to the muggle way of life. Pictured didn't talk, people didn't appear out of your fireplace, and there where no sudden zaps of electricity or loud explosions.

Everything was quiet, peaceful and quiet.

Everything in her new life was relaxed and stress free. It was so unlike her childhood, where her six older brothers were always up to some mischief or another. She used to like playing along with them until she had hit her teen years. Then it just became annoying. Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts. Reminiscing about the past was always painful. Ever since she had left her family. Or they had left her.

_BRRRRRRRRINNNHG! BRRRRRRRRINNNHG! _

Ginny sat up groggily. Checking her watch, and shutting off the alarm she jumped off the sofa and clicked off the glowing box in front of her. It was 1:15 Emmanuella had to be picked fifteen minutes later. Neck stiff from sleeping on the couch, Ginny made her way to the front door, this time taking care to lock the door behind her. It was a good thing too, because her neighbor was outside watering his plants.

"Good afternoon " she called out loudly to the old man.

"Mmmbfmmb" came the grunted unintelligible reply. The old man didn't even raise his eyes as he continued to water his roses.

Ginny neared her minivan and clicked the keys, making her car beep twice. 's secend story window flew open and an old women's head poked out.

_"__**Est-ce que c'est une voiture ridicule encore ? ce qu'avec tous ces jeunes et leur conduit ? Est-ce que n'importe qui ne peut pas marcher n'importe où de nos jours ? Faire un tour ! Obtenir de l'air frais ! Il est sain pour toi **__!" _ The old woman cried out.

Ginny looked at her thoughtfully. The old woman was actually right.

"_**Merci du conseil. Vous avez raison. Je**_" Ginny called back. For a moment the looked so shocked that someone was listening to her advice that she didn't move. Then she huffed a bit and slammed her window closed again.

"Nice to see you too you old witch" Ginny muttered. was right though. It was a beautiful day for a walk. And Emmanuella's school was only about a dozen blocks away. Grabbing her purse from her car, Ginny decided to walk.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To any civilian walking down the street, Ginny and Emmanuella were something to stop and look at. Emmanuella, almost an exact replica of her beautiful mother, walked proudly down the street holding her mothers hand. Emmanuella was practically Ginny's clone, her own miniature self. Emmanuella was small, even for a five year old. It wasn't that she was short, but she was petite and thin. She had the same smooth pale completion as her mother, the same long reddish banana curls. Light freckles doted both of their faces. Emmanuella's were lighter, more faded, but definitely still there. Emmanuella's adorably large amber-and-gold flecked eyes were precisely the same shade as Ginny's too, but her eyes were framed with thicker darker lashes. Unlike her mother's soft heart shaped face, Emmanuella's face was a little longer, and she had pointy-ish chin. Like her mom, Emma had a small perfect nose, which added to the pixieish look she had. Emma's lips were also the same shade of pinkish-red as her mothers, but hers were fuller, more filled out. Ginny looked down at her little protégé happily.

"Mommy!"

"Hmm?" Ginny asked a little absentmindedly.

"Look! Strawberries! Can we get some? Please? Please? They're my favorite!" Emmanuella squealed excitedly.

"Sure, go pick out a good bunch." she said letting go of her daughters hand so she could run to the stand.

The vendor smiled at the little girl and gave her a free berry from his small cart.

"Say thank you to the nice man Emma."

"_**Merci**_" she replied smiling up sweetly. Her double dimpled grin made the man smile back.

Ginny paid for the treat and soon they were on their way again. Suddenly Emmanuella squeezed on of the strawberries to hard and the pink juice squirted all over her brand new outfit. The pink stains dribbled down her new crisp white shirt, stains Ginny knew wouldn't come out if they sat there the whole walk home.

"Come here" she said as she pulled her daughter into a deserted side street. She glanced around hastely, before pulling out her wand.

"_Scrubtionaroious!" _Ginny muttered in a low but clear voice. The pink stains started dissapearing quickly and in a matter of secend they were completely gone.

"Mummy!" Emmanuella said, looking at her mother sternly.

"Why are you using magic?" the accusation was clear in the little girls voice as Ginny promptly tucked her wand away.

"We only use magic in case of an emergency! Do you think it's a toy? Do you think you should use magic for just any silly old reason?" Emmanuella's small hands were placed firmly at her sides in such an exact impersonation of Ginny, that Ginny just had to burst out laughing. She couldn't believe that her daughter had remember what she said, much less that she could repeat it back.

"You're right honey. Let's get you home and properly cleaned up."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ginny replied again into her cell phone. "I'll be there sooner if you let me get off this damn phone!"

Snapping closed her navy blue sidekick LX she finished pulling her chic high-heeled brown boot on top of her jeans. She dashed down the stairs as fast as her knee-length boots could carry her. As Ginny neared the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" she called out, but when no one did, she loped over to the door.

"Thank you so much for coming to watch Emma on such short notice." Ginny said, relief saturating through her voice.

"Iz ok Miz Ginny. I vatch her." replied her grandmotherly neighbor. "Ov ju go. Go! Go to your meeting!"

"Thank you again" Ginny called as she raced down her driveway. She heard her front door close behind her. As she stepped into her double garage, she checked her watch again. 7:55. She had five minutes to be there. Wait-- was that 7:55??

Ginny almost smacked herself. Closing her eyes she shook her head. She thought the clock had said 8:55 in the house! Her meeting wasn't for another hour! For a moment, Ginny considered walking back into her house. But then what? Ask Mrs. Polinsky to come over again in an hour? Best not to. Ginny strolled out of the garage, and onto her long driveway.

_'Perfect' _Ginny thought to herself_.'I can make this a good thing. Instead of speed driving there, I can walk to the coffee shop near there and grab a bite to eat. I'm starving anyways'._

Walking down the road with the cool night breeze gently blowing at her curls, Ginny once again thought of how great an idea it was to move to French Riviera. The weather was almost always perfect, the scenery gorgeous, and the people just wonderful. It had been a good choice. She walked along the cleared streets until she hit the townsquare, a livley place at night, yet still somehow remaining a peaceful atmosphere.

Grabbing a cup of coffee, and a local newspaper laying on the table, Ginny sat down and started scanning the reviews section. Before leaving the shop, she stepped into the shops bathroom, a messy place stinking of antibactira soup. Ginny frowned at her now messy head of windswept curls. She pulled out her wand and fixed it quickly, knowing it would get messy later again anyways. Emmanuella was right of course, but old habbits die hard. Ginny had given up almost everything when she left her wizarding lifestyle but a few things needed to be kept.

Ginny arrived at the club about ten minutes ahead of schedule, but the minute she stepped in she was already bombarded with questions. Lights were flashing everywhere, but it was easy to see the club was packed. Good. Ginny squared her shoulders and marched right in.

After nearly two hours Ginny finally emerged from the club.

"Bye sweetheart and thanks so much!" Maria exclaimed hugging Ginny one last time. "And I can't belive you where able to fix that withought even calling a machanic. And you did it so fast! Almost like magic!"

Ginny grinned.

"Bye!" Maria called one last time over her shoulder as she stepped back inside.

"Bye" Ginny replied but Maria had already dissapeared into the massive mob.

Smoothing down her brown tunic shirt, Ginny started walking back home. After a few moments she got the eery feeling that she was being watched. She pivotted slowly to the left and saw the man staring at her from across the street. Ginny inhaled quickly.

It couldn't be.

Not here.

Not now.

Not ever.

Ginny gazed back up to see if her eyes where playing tricks on her. It wouldn't be the first time. But the man's gaze locked on Ginnys'. They held fast and tight, a link between them. Ginny felt a chill come from her spine that shook all her bones and rattled her heart. Instincs took over. Not even aware of it, but next thing she knew she was running, as fast as her legs could carry her, flying down the street. Her feet ached in protest as she ran. Why had she worn those high heels? But she felt almost nothing as one line repeated in her head. _Get home. Get home, GET HOME!_ She had to make it there, to her daughter, to her newfound sanctuary. Before he saw her. She had to get home.

As Ginny raced down the familier windy streets she refused to stop running. She had to get home. Racing up her driveway, and fumbeling for her keys, she made it up to the porch. And suddenley, he was there. Standing by her door. She ran to a halt a few feet away.

Ginny looked up into his ice cold blue eyes.

"Draco" she wispered, and that's all she could say before she fainted.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Well? What do you think?? Should I write more? because I have tons of awesome ideas for this story. Don't expect your usual love story, a bunch a twisted crazy things are going to happen. Please REVIEW!!!**

_**Je t'aime tous tellement ! Svp lu et revue ! !**_

**I love you all!! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Little Miss Drama Queen**

_French Translations, in order of appearance._

* Is that a ridiculous car again? what's with all these young people and their driving? Can't anyone walk anywhere these days? Take a walk! Get some fresh air! It's healthy for you!

*Thank you for the advice. You're right. I will.

*Thank you


	4. Chapter 2

'It had to be a mirage', Malfoy thought to himself.

It wasn't possible.

After all that time and money and research spent tracking her down. It couldn't be possible. She couldn't be real.

Draco Malfoy had exited the large drab grey building he had been doing business in. He walked outside for some fresh air and gazed at the hip new club across the road. Funky colored lights flashed as the doors opened and closed. Right before Draco was about to re-enter the gray building, the back door of the club opened and caught his eye. He turned slowly and stared at the figure that had emerged from the club. A beautiful Hispanic woman with long dark hair and deeply tanned skin stepped out first. Stunning enough to be a model, petite and dark eyed, she was the first thing Draco noticed. Once outside she turned and pulled another girl through the door with her. The thin, taller red head came tumbling out the door, holding her hand tightly. They were talking and smiling when suddenly, the Hispanic woman said something that made the red head girl laugh, and she threw back a head of mahogany curls. And Draco knew.

He knew if he looked, her shoulders would be shaking as she laughed.

He knew how her laugh would sound, light and sweet, like wind chimes in the breeze.

He knew how her eyes would light up and twinkle different shades of amber and gold.

And somehow, Draco knew that she was real. That she was there standing a mere twenty feet away from him. It was although the past six years hadn't happened, he ached for her in his arms. The Hispanic women finally re-entered the club and Ginny was finally alone. Draco hadn't even noticed he was staring until she slowly pivoted around and faced him.

Looking Ginny in the face after not seeing her for six years did strange things to Draco. A mix of emotions flooded through him and he couldn't decide what he was really feeling. Suddenly Draco noticed something. Ginny was running away.

Taken by complete shock, Draco quickly apperated and dissaperated to were he had just seen Ginny take off. He had no idea where she was going. As he appeared on the corner he saw a flash of brown boots turning sharply down the road. Again Draco apperated and dissaperated to where he had seen the flash. This continued for almost ten full minutes. Draco couldn't understand what was going on, or where she was going. All he knew was that he had to follow her. He had to catch up. He couldn't let her leave again. Finally Ginny turned into a driveway. Not knowing whos house she was running into, he decided to intercept her before she got there. If she got to a fireplace, she could disappear again. He closed his eyes and re-appeared right in front of the door. Ginny ran, and skidded to a halt, mere inches away from him.

"Draco" she whispered. And then she fainted.

Draco instinctively bent down to catch her, and did so right before she hit the pavement. As soon as his hands came in contact with her skin, blood rushed through his veins so fast he thought his heart would stop. She was so warm and soft. And she smelled even better than he remembered. He sat there for a moment, just taking in the rush of having her back in his arms again, when suddenly he felt extremely guilty. Here she was, fainted in his arms, and he was thinking about touching her. He needed to get her to a hospital and fast. Holding her tightly, and thinking St Mungo's they dissapperated with a -crack-.

peered out of her house from her second story window. She had heard the young mother next door running down the block with her foolish high heeled boots. What was a lady doing running at all? As she opened her window to yell, she saw a young blond man crouched on the sidewalk holding the Ginny girl. Suddenly, they were gone. Vanished. Mrs. Bertrand rubbed her eyes, but the strange pair didn't re-appear. "Je deviens sénile" she muttered to herself. And she slammed the window shut.

* * *

Ginny's eyes fluttered open.

"Wh..what's going on?" she asked out loud sleepily. She tried blinking away the drowsiness, but she felt so tired.

Blinking lights, a flurry of lime-green robes and a consistent beeping noise brought her to her senses.

' Wait. lime-green robes?' The only place that had them was...

"Why am I in the hospital?" Ginny asked loudly, to no one in particular.

"You fainted" came the reply of a Healer. "Normally fainting doesn't require hospitalization but you where unconscious for quite some time, and your heartbeat was irregular" came the patient explanation.

"Where's my baby?" she asked panicked.

' Is my child alone at home?' she wondered in distraught.

"Don't worry, it's taken care of" came a reply from the corner.

Ginny whipped her head sideways to see the owner of the voice.

"Grace!" she exclaimed happily. "How are you? Long time no speak!"

Standing at her full 4"10 Grace was very small person. Between her long waist lengthen golden blonde hair, dimpled cheeks, and large baby blue eyes, topped off with a name like 'Grace', the nurse looked like an angel, or cherub. She was simply and undebatabley adorable.

"Wait... taken care of? Where is my baby?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"With that old lady across the street. You know the one who sounds like a polish grandma? After I saw you here I dissaperated back to your place and saw them together. Apparently she had been over babysitting or something? I don't remember. Either way I explained you fainted after work and that you staying here overnight. She agreed to stay and sent the munchkin to school with a carpool. Little squirt will barely notice you're gone, and will be taken care of until you get back."

"Grace. You are officially the most wonderful person ever. Thank you so so much." She told the tiny nurse.

"No prob" Grace chirped back.

"So what exactly happened?" Grace wondered. "You were passed out pretty badly when you were brought here. How'd you get her even? And your heart was beating irregularly... I was scared. What happened to you? Then the doctors couldn't find your records... because of your...er.. change, and I slipped out and conveniently replaced them under the right name. Then they said that something very traumatic must have happened to you to put your body through such shock."

"I saw Draco" Ginny said quietly.

"Malfoy? You saw Malfoy? He did this to you?! I am going to hunt that boy down and hurt him. What did he do to you?!" Grace fumed.

"Nothing, Grace, he didn't do anything." Ginny continued quietly. "I'm so embarrassed I over reacted. He didn't do anything. I just saw him... and it shocked me, I guess. He was in the French Riviera. Why was he there? Why would he be there? In muggle towns no less! He--"

"Ginny" Grace cut her off. "Malfoy? Are you sure? You've done this before. And.... it's never been him. I thought the nightmares where gone but apparently not. I'm sure it was just a hallucination. He isn't back. You're ok." Grace tried to sooth her.

"No!" Ginny said forcefully, even shocking herself. "He was there! I know it. It wasn't like those other times. Before I fainted, I saw his eyes. It was him. I'm telling you. How else could I have even gotten here? He must have brought me."

"Ginny.." Grace started. It was clear from her tone of voice she wasn't convinced. "You probably appareated here yourself. You might be living as a muggle but you grew up a witch. You still have the instincts of one. You would have appareted before you were unconscious. We do things like this sub-consciously all the time. It's our survival instincts."

"Maybe..." Ginny said, now doubting herself. What was all her story based on? So she had seen Malfoy. She had seen him before. Panicking she ran home and pictured him by her house. Him being there, and so close to her home and Emma had just scared her. She passed out and woke up here. Much more plausible then him finding her. But she was so sure it was him!"

"I guess so." She admit, confused that it somehow saddened her that Draco hadn't been there.

"Well, I've got to go do my rounds. Then I'm going to go try grab you something to eat. Hopefully I can snag you something good, and not some of this crap hospital food." Giving Ginny a quick hug she strolled out of the room.

Ginny glanced around her hospital room bored. Rolling over onto her side, she thought she could get in a light nap before Grace returned. A shadow fell over her bed. A voice cleared it's throat.

'More doctors?' Ginny thought impatiently. 'I fainted, not died. What is with all the tests?'.

"Ginny?" the deep voice asked. Ginny rolled over quickly. The voice had changed. It was deeper and lower pitched but had the same familiar smoothness as it said her name.

Draco stood on the other side of Ginny's room.

Ginny's amber eyes widened but she didn't say a word.

"Er...hey. Can we talk?"

***I must be going senile.**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 3

"Er...hey. Can we talk?"

Ginny stared at the figure a few feet away from her.

It was _him_.

She knew she wasn't dreaming. Every time she had pictured him, or 'seen' him before, it was always the Draco she remembered. The almost seventeen year old gangly boy she had abandoned. This was not a seventeen year old. Ginny continued to stare, eyes open wide, at the now twenty-three year old man. Before she could even comprehend the fact that he was actually real and standing before her, he had crossed the room and pulled up a chair to her bedside. After sitting down swiftly, Ginny's mind finally registered the now close proximity of his body to hers.

"Hi..." she whispered softly, still not sure of what to say.

"I know it must be quite the shock seeing me here, but I had to follow you. I tried to track you down when you...left. I could never find you. Seeing you at that club... well I couldn't exactly just let you walk away again."

Draco's voice never shook or even wavered, but his small pauses and the barley detectable flickers of blue in his ice cold grey eyes gave his secret away.

He pushed back the chair and paced around the room for a minute before settling on leaning against the wall next to her bed.

Ginny was surprised that after all the years, she could still read him, a nearly impossible feat. His nervous speech helped brake his intimidating exterior just enough that Ginny was finally able to regain control of her brain.

"I disappeared for a reason Malfoy. I didn't want to be found". She used his last name to help her stay focused. Calling him Draco, or talking to him in a voice other than the icy tone she was using, and she feared she would just break down. No, her best bet would be to stay aloof, detached and get him away as soon as possible.

_Aloof...detached...unemotional... aloof...detached..._

Ginny tried to think the words over in her head, but she couldn't convince herself of the lie. Draco Malfoy was standing mere inches away from her. Oh and how he looked...

_Oh. My. Merlin. _

_He looks beyond incredible._

Ginny's eyes slowly trailed over Malfoy's body. He was wearing a long sleeved dark grey shirt and lighter jeans, a simple outfit that somehow looked fantastic on him.

His face had filled out, now instead of a thin pointed face, he had a more manly look and a more pronounced jawline right below and incredibly sexy mouth. His tall lanky figure had filled out a drop and hardened. While still thin, it was clear his long lean arms had been muscled, even obvious through the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. The shirt stretched across a well muscled chest, and six pack lines where visible through his shirt. He had grown too, from a medium sized 5'8ish to at least a tall 5'11. His always smooth silky voice had deepened into an alluring velvety soft tone. His short white blond locks had grow out and darkened a bit. He now had a disheveled head of tousled blond hair.

A sudden burst of desire rippled through Ginny shocking her. How could she still want him after all these years? Even as she asked herself, she knew the answer.

"Ginny"

Malfoy's curious tone knocked her out of her day dream and back into reality.

"Hmm, what? Yes?" She answered back tried to speak coherently but _damn _he was so irresistible! Shaking her head to clear her mind, she tried again.

"I mean what? What do you want?" She said quickly trying to put the edge back in her voice.

Draco chuckled. "And here I thought you had mastered the hard, tough tone. You're still just a softy trying to sound mean."

"Hey, I can be mean. I can be terrifying!" She said through clenched teeth. This was _not _how this was supposed to be going! Malfoy was supposed to be backing off and getting ready to take flight, not laughing at her!

"Terrifying. Give me a moment to go change my trousers."

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Ginny seethed. "Just get out!"

"No".

The simple word spoken firmly momentarily threw Ginny off balance.

"What?"

"No. I'm not leaving. It has been over five years. And master of disappearing or not, you're not getting out of this one Ginervia. We're going act like the adults we now are, and we are going to talk. We need to have a conversation that is a long long time overdue."

"I need to sleep" Ginny replied quickly. "Still woozy from that fall. Maybe come back tomorrow."

Malfoy strolled over to the clipboard at the foot of Ginny's bed.

"Says you are discharged as soon as your doctors give the ok. Which they did. An hour ago. So you're free to come talk with me".

Suddenly Draco did the strangest thing. He bursted out laughing. Besides for the ridiculously inappropriate setting, it was very uncharacteristic of him.

"I searched forever for you Gin. No wonder I never found you. You legally changed your name. And here, so it wouldn't come up on the London scrolls."

Draco chuckled at the french last name again. "Ginervia Rousseau".

"I have to admit Gin, that's pretty brilliant. Ah, Rousseau. Great choice of a last name."

Draco had had to study several different languages as a child, his father explaining that they would help him with business later on in life. Annoyingly so, his father was right, and Draco's vast knowledge had served him well, and kept his businesses running, and him rich. He hated when his father was right. Years of learning kicked in, and as he read the name he recited, "Rousseau. A descriptive surname used to describe a red-haired person, from the Old French word "rousset" (from the Latin "russus") meaning red."

Ginny cracked a small grin.

"Ya, I'm pretty brilliant."

Draco's smile wavered and then fell. He turned towards her, locking his steely gray eyes with hers.

"Ginny" he said again, his voice taken on the previous serious tone "I know this is complicated. I know we are. I can't make any promises or say everything will be ok. Please, though, come talk to me. We need to have this talk. You owe me that much."

Ginny sighed dramatically and after looking down, brought her eyes back up to meet his.

"Yes. You're right." A weird look flickered on her face.

"Let me just go outside. I need to find my friend Grace. Wait here for me".

Draco nodded and Ginny whisked out of the room.

Out of the corner of his eye Draco noticed that Ginny's small pile of clothing had disappeared from next to her bed, and her handbag was gone. He quickly peered out the door and scanned the waiting room. His eyes barely registered the flash of light from a dissaperation, and a red haired women disappearing again.

* * *

Later Draco pondered his short encounter with Ginny. He angrily slammed his fist on the small wooden table the hotel had stationed in his room. How could she do this to him? After what she had done, and almost six years time, she still couldn't spare a moment for a civil conversation that he rightfully deserved?

Quickly his anger fizzled down. He couldn't stay mad, not at her. Clearly she wanted to be hidden. She hadn't asked to be found. He just needed some answers though!

Hours later, after lying awake in his bed for hours, replaying the conversation he had overheard between her and Grace had he noticed something.

_"Where's my baby?"_

_"Is my child alone at home?"_

_"Wait... taken care of? Where is my baby?" _

_"... After I saw you here I dissaperated back to your place and saw them together...agreed to stay and sent the munchkin to school... little squirt will barely notice..."_

Years and years later, and Draco still didn't know if the baby was even a boy or a girl.


End file.
